scatmanjohnfandomcom-20200214-history
Scatman John Wiki
Welcome to the Scatman's World! This is a wiki dedicated to the late great 90's scat rapper superstar Scatman John. The man behind the hit singles Scatman (ski ba bop ba dop bop), Scatman's World, Song Of Scatland, Everybody Jam! Let It Go & Scatmambo to name but a few. A man who learnt to use his lifelong stutter to his advantage and fortune. A man whose inspirational lyrics and positive attitude catapult him into pop stardom. This site is dedicated to the man who brought us the hit albums Scatman's World, Everybody Jam! and Take Your Time. Although John left us in 1999, his music still lives on and here is a place to gather, chat and get closer to Scatman's World. Scatman and Us! This is an on going project dedicated to the late artist Scatman John. I've been a fan of his since I first heard the song "Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop)" on the music channel "The Box" back in 1995. At first I laughed, who was this old guy with a mustache doing dance music? But after I heard it a few times the song grew on me and the more I listened to the lyrics I knew I was hearing something special. His follow up single "Scatman's World" cemented my appreciation for him. With the internet becoming more and more commonplace I was able to track down his CD singles from Europe and Japan after BMG deemed him not profitable to be released in the UK any more. Through my love of Scatman I made friends with other fans and shared discoveries and information with them. One of my friends, Gina, became friends with John through the Internet. This led to one of the best moments of my life when we met up in Manchester on the day I received the "Take Your Time" album. Gina had Johns phone number and after we threw about £6 into the phone box and called him up. Unbeknownst to us at the time John was nearing the end of his life with Cancer but he cheerfully chatted to Gina and when she asked if he would speak to me, it was a dream come true. I remember he Scat sung for me and I also remember sliding down the side of the box. I was so tongue tied with admiration and probably only managed to stammer out plattitudes which he took with good grace. He was a wonderful guy whose life affirming lyrics were such a positive change from the egotistical bland pop musicians that surrounded him. The music world is a lot emptier without him, it is rather telling though that even today "Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop)" is being remixed and sampled. This is a site based on my own collection. I own all the CDs and merchandise listed here, I use the CD covers to illustrate the releases if this causes any problems please let me know and I'll remove them. I'll keep adding to this site and hopefully open up a forum for fans to discuss. Unfortunately I can't make copies or distribute Scatman material, however I can point you in the right direction of what you're looking for. I'm compiling a DVD collection of Scatman media based on old interviews etc I kept from the original broadcast. At the moment I have 5 DVDs full, if you have something I don't then I'm happy to arrange a trade. Discography Links 'Singles' http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Scatman_(Ski_Ba_Bop_Ba_Dop_Bop)_Single : Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop) http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Scatman%27s_World : Scatman's World Single http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Song_Of_Scatland_Single : Song Of Scatland Single http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Popstar_Promo : Popstar Promo http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Only_You_Single : Only You Single http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Scat_Paradise_EP : Scat Paradise EP http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Su_Su_Su_Super_Kirei_Single : Su Su Su Super Kirei http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Scatman_Megamix_96 : Scatman Megamix 96 http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Scatman_John_DJ_Sampler : Scatman John DJ Sampler http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/PriPri_Scat : PriPri Scat http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Everybody_Jam!_Single : Everybody Jam! Single http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Let_It_Go_Single : Let It Go Single http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Scatmambo : Scatmambo Single http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/The_Chickadee_Song : The Chickadee Song Single http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Take_Your_Time_Single : Take Your Time Single http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Ichi_Ni_San...Go : Ichi Ni San...Go Single http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Listen_To_The_Scatman_Promo : Listen To The Scatman Promo Albums http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/index.php?title=John_Larkin_LP John Larkin LP (1986) http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Scatman%27s_World_Album : Scatman's World (1995) http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Everybody_Jam!_Album : Everybody Jam! (1996) http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Take_Your_Time_Album : Take Your Time (1998) http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Listen_To_The_Scatman_Album : Listen To The Scatman (2001) 'Misc' http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Scatman_Miscellaneous : Scatman Covers, Rarities etc http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Video_Da_Scatman : Video Da Scatman http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Scatman_Footage : Scatman Footage Latest Activity Category:Browse